Un brillante cumpleaños
by HanaKT
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Videl, ¿recibirá aquello que más desea?... Fic VII para la Semana de Gh/Vi de SweetestIrony.


**METAL**

**Fic nº 7**

**Para la 'Semana de Gohan & Videl 3.0' organizada por '****SweetestIrony'**

**Resumen: **Es el cumpleaños de Videl, ¿recibirá aquello que más desea?... Fic VII para la Semana de Gh/Vi de SweetestIrony.

_28 de febrero de 2010_

_

* * *

_

**Un brillante cumpleaños**

-... y luego, cuando intenté besarla me propinó un tremendo rodillazo. ¿Puedes creerlo, Sharpener?

-Hombre –dijo- si me dieran un zenni por cada vez que eso ha pasado, sería millonario –miró con algo de pena a su amigo y apoyó su mano en su hombro en gesto consolador-No te lo tomes como algo personal. Videl-san es así, la Reina de hiel--¡ouch! Eraser, ¿por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó el rubio dirigiéndole a su compañera una mirada molesta mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Estás hablando mal de mi mejor amiga Sharpie-kun, y eso no te lo permitiré –le respondió ella con cara de pocos amigos.- Además lo que dices es mentira, el hecho que ella no quiera ser manoseada por perdedores, no te lo tomes a mal Marker-kun, no significa que no le interesen los chicos, sino miren a Gohan-kun.

Los dos muchachos del pequeño grupo lanzaron una carcajada.

-¿Son? Eraser, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¿Videl-san interesada en ese nerd?

-No sé que problema tienen con Gohan-kun. Quizás están celosos porque él es mucho más guapo y agradable que ustedes. Además, tendrían que estar ciegos para no darse cuenta de que a Videl-chan le gusta –al ver que Sharpener y Marker seguían riéndose, decidió darles una lección- Está bien. Hagamos una apuesta. En dos semanas es el cumpleaños de Videl-chan, si para ese entonces Gohan-kun no está saliendo con ella, yo les voy a pagar doscientos zennis, peeero, si yo estoy en lo cierto, ustedes van a tener que ser mis esclavos por un mes, es decir, acompañarme cuando quiera ir de compras, cargar mis libros en la escuela, etc, etc y sin quejarse ni una vez.

Los pobres diablos, sin percatarse de que habían caído en una trampa, aceptaron sin dudar.

-¡Hecho!

* * *

Gohan y Videl, totalmente ajenos a las maquinaciones de Eraser, estaban almorzando en el patio, cómodamente sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Y qué se siente estar a punto de ser mayor de edad y poder escapar de las exigencias de tu padre? –le preguntó el saiya-jin a la joven cuando terminó de comer.

-Tú dímelo, ¿cuando cumpliste dieciocho, hubo algún cambio? ¿ChiChi-san dejó de decirte lo que tenías que hacer? –le preguntó ella con una sonrisa, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Gohan se encogió de hombros

-Tú ya sabes como es... mamá... es una mujer bastante particular. Pero no la culpo, prácticamente tuvo que criarnos sola a mi hermano y a mí.

-ChiChi-san es una mujer muy fuerte, realmente la admiro. Además... hizo un excelente trabajo –le guiñó el ojo coquetamente. Gohan se sonrojó avergonzado.- Pero hay algo muy bueno que va a pasar el día de mi cumpleaños –continuó, esta vez siendo ella la avergonzada y bajando la vista.

Gohan sonrió con calidez y apoyó su mano en la de Videl.

-Es verdad, y apenas puedo esperar.

-Yo también. Aún no puedo creer que aceptaras esa estúpida condición que impuso papá. Deberías haber dejado que yo hablara con él.

- ¿De qué hubiera servido? Sólo te hubieras enfurecido con él y tendríamos más problemas para que me aceptara. De este modo ya no puede poner más objeciones.

-Tienes razón -Videl suspiró resignada.

Aún no podía creer que su padre se hubiera entrometido en su relación con Gohan de esa manera.

Todo había comenzado seis meses atrás cuando Gohan había ido a pedir permiso a Satán-san para poder salir con su hija. El hombre, sabiendo que Gohan podría derrotarlo con su dedo meñique, había cambiado las reglas: Gohan sólo podría salir con su 'hijita' a partir del día en que ésta cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Satán-san, no conociendo bien a Gohan, había pensado que el joven no esperaría seis largos meses para poder tener una cita con su hija y que pronto perdería el interés.

Cuán equivocado estaba.

Dado que Videl permanecía perdida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando Gohan sacó una pequeña cajita forrada en terciopelo azul.

_Pronto..._

* * *

Y al fin el día del décimo octavo cumpleaños de Videl llegó.

Desde el momento en el que la muchacha de ojos azules llegó a la escuela todo el mundo comenzó a saludarla y a desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Videl, como era su costumbre, sonrió educadamente, pero no se detuvo a charlar.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Videl-chan! –una voz la saludo apenas entró al aula.

-Eraser-chan, ¡muchas gracias! _Al fin un saludo sincero. _

-Toma, éste es mi regalo de cumpleaños. –le entregó un paquete envuelto en un papel azul brillante– será mejor que lo abras cuando estés en tu casa. Sola. O con Gohan-kun –le guiñó el ojo pícaramente y fue a sentarse a su banco.

Al rato llegaron Sharpener y Marker, quienes lucían unas brillantes sonrisas.

-Feliz cumpleaños Videl-san –Videl los miró confundida, ¿por qué lucían tan felices? Especialmente Marker, al cual había golpeado los otros días cuando intentó propasarse con ella.

-Um... gracias.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a sus asientos y Videl notó como le lanzaban una sonrisa triunfal a Eraser.

_¿Qué se traerán entre manos?_

Videl se encogió de hombros _No es mi problema _y se sentó en su silla. Al rato el profesor llegó y comenzó a dar su clase.

-_Gohan-kun no ha llegado _–suspiró- _no es extraño que llegue tarde, pero pensé que siendo hoy mi cumpleaños... Oh bueno, ya hablaremos más tarde. _

Pero ya casi había llegado la hora del almuerzo y el semi saiya-jin no aparecía.

Algo desalentada, Videl sacó la cápsula que contenía su comida, salió de la clase y se encaminó hacia el patio.

De pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar y al abrirlo, se dio cuenta que era un mensaje de Gohan.

_Encuéntrate conmigo en la terraza. Gohan.-_

Bastante emocionada comenzó a subir las escaleras con rapidez, llamando la atención de varias personas, entre ellas Marker, Sharpener y Eraser.

Al llegar a la terraza, la respiración de Videl se detuvo. Allí, de pie en el centro del lugar estaba Gohan, vestido con un impecable traje negro y sosteniendo una rosa roja entre sus dedos.

-Feliz cumpleaños Videl-san –le dijo suavemente y comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella, que aún no salía de su estupor. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos, se detuvo y sonriendo, estiró su mano y le entregó la flor, que ella tomó con mucha suavidad.

-Wow, Gohan-kun, te ves... –Videl parpadeó para disipar la tenue neblina que nublaba sus ojos.

-Sólo lo mejor para ti –y tomando la mano izquierda de la chica apoyó una rodilla en el suelo. Ella lo miró algo asustada.

_N-no será... _

- Satán Videl... –susurró sacando de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo azul y abriéndola, mostrando en su interior un bonito anillo de oro –¿me harías el gran honor de ser mi novia?

Ella sonrió radiantemente y a continuación se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-Claro que sí, Son Gohan –y tomando sus mejillas lo acercó lentamente hacia ella, y cuando bocas estaban separadas por sólo unos milímetros...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOoooooo!!!!!! –de pronto las voces de Marker y Sharpener retumbaron en la terraza, acompañadas por las risotadas de Eraser.

-¡¡¡Así se hace Gohan-kun, Videl-chan!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡ERASER!!!!!

FIN

**N.A. Y aquí lo tienen, el último fanfic de la semana de Gohan & Videl 3.0 organizado por Sweetest Irony. **

**El elemento en esta oportunidad era metal, lo cual está representado por el dinero de la apuesta y por el anillo que Gohan le regaló a Videl. **

**Por si no lo saben los zenni son la moneda de Dragon Ball, y ChiChi es el nombre original de Milk. Oh, y con respecto al uso de –san –kun o –chan, la verdad que me encanta cuando Gohan le dice a Videl 'Videl-san' y muchas veces los uso, espero que no le moleste a nadie. A decir verdad no estaba segura de cómo Sharpener llama a Videl, pero al final me decidí por –san porque si el rubio utilizara –chan o –kun XD de seguro que Videl lo mandaría a volar. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y especialmente a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios en cualquiera de los otros fics que pertenecen a esta 'Semana': **_**EVeLy, LDGV, LuPiiTha Bri, I love my Goku!, Valevilandra, Dororo, Dramaaa, Anika-san y Rei-Videl3.**_

**¡Saludos! =D**

**H.-**


End file.
